In the technical field of reference of the present invention, resilient hinge devices are known for the articulation of the arms to the front frame of the mounting of the spectacles, wherein provision is made for a springing mechanism which allows the resilient return of the arm towards preferred angular positions. In a first known type, provision is made for the springing mechanism to be retained on the arm of the spectacles, involving in this case a certain addition to the size of the arm which may be unwanted in the production of spectacles with particularly light and slim arms. Solutions are also known in which the springing mechanism is mounted on the hinge member fixed to the front mounting of the spectacles, involving, however, a rather complex assembly and not particularly reduced dimensions of the components constituting the resilient hinge.